Tower Skins
thumb|The player on the right side has a 4/x Ninja, with a different skin than normal Tower Skins are customisable visual changes on towers that can be bought in Bloons TD Battles and Bloons TD 5 Mobile. These cost real money, costing $3.99 USD ($0.99 USD on BTD5) to buy each. When purchasing at least one of the tower skins, the player will receive 500 along with the removal of forced advertisements. They do nothing to the tower except change its visual appearance; however, they may sometimes be useful in some cases. Each skin requires their original form. Dart Monkey Skin Medieval Skin Dart Monkeys now wear medieval clothing. The 0-0 shows the monkey with a small cape and armwear. The first tier upgrades gives the monkey a knight helmet with green plume and the second tier upgrades change the plume color to red. The Spike-o-pult's helmet and catapult have changed; the catapult is more metal-like and the monkey's helmet keeps the red prune. The Juggernaut changed the catapult's metal surroundings to a golden material. Triple Darts changes the monkey's helmet to a green leather helmet with a red feather, and has a backapck with darts similar to the unskinned monkey. Super Monkey Fan Club wears a yellow and red cloak, and the Super Monkeys from the ability appear like gladiators. First released on 2nd May 2017. Christmas Skin Dart Monkeys now are themed for Christmas. 0/0 Dart Monkey is a reindeer, Tier-1 Dart Monkeys have a green elf hat with a red hat fringe, and Tier-2 Dart Monkeys have a red elf hat with a green hat fringe. Spike-o-Pult and Juggernaut upgrades are now Santas with a Christmas pudding on a catapult with a Christmas sled design. Triple Darts is now a snowman with a small hat, while a Super Monkey Fan Club Leader is now a snowman with a black top hat. When Super Monkey Fan Club is activated, the Super Monkeys are now Super Monkeys with Santa hats. This skin also seems to affect the Juggerlanche Power card in Card Battles by replacing the falling Juggernaut balls with pudding. First released on 6th December 2017. Any user who logged in between 6th December 2017 and 16th December 2017 automatically gets a free Christmas Dart Monkey Skin. It has been extended from 16th December 2017 to 19th January 2018. Tack Shooter Skin Called the "Tack Tower" in the description, the Tack Shooter now shows its mechanical gears and wind-up keys, as if the monkeys have opened up the case of the Tack Shooter. Upgrading the Tack Shooter will remove the wind-up key and adds more gears inside the tower which differ as you upgrade them more. The Tack Sprayer and Blade Shooter upgrades have pumps instead of gears. The Ring of Fire and Blade Maelstrom are colored from pink to orange as well, the Ring of Fire now having tubes going in and out of each end with some flash of fire traveling inside the tubes, and Blade Maelstrom has a bigger gear spinning on rubber bands. First released on TBA. Sniper Monkey Skin Sniper Monkeys now wear a hunter hat instead of a military cap, but keeps the same color theme at low level upgrades, but the Night Vision Goggles gives the Sniper a hi-tech visor instead of binoculars. The Deadly Precision upgrade gives it a cowboy hat with the right side bent and some orange glasses. Cripple MOAB removes the glasses but gives the monkey a safari hunter style hat. Semi Sutomatic Rifle gives the tower a forest hunter styled hat, and Supply Drop gives it an Australian hunter hat. The Supply Drop ability plane is based depending on wether you have the Ace skins active or not and the box of cash depends on wether you have the Farm skins applied or not. First released on TBA. Boomerang Thrower Skin Boomerang Throwers now have a tribal appearance, and each upgrade changes the asethetics and headwear of the monkey. The Glaive Thrower upgrade however gains a tribal mask. Glaive Ricochet changes the mask appearance and hairstyle, and Glaive Lord gains an aztec-like mask. Bionic Boomer gaind a feather headpiece and has a slingshot where it can therow boomerangs/glaives from. Turbo Charge changes the headpiece into a barbarian-like helmet, making this tower skin distinguish the difference between the x-3 and x-4 upgrades, where the unskinned variant doesn't change anything aesthetical to Turbo Charge. First released on TBA. Ninja Monkey Skin Ninja Monkeys are turned into Samurai warriors. First released on TBA. Bomb Tower Skin These skins make the Bomb Tower into a Tank. First released on 5th May 2017. Monkey Buccaneer Skin The Monkey Buccaneer now looks like a naval ship. First released on TBA. Monkey Ace Skin The Monkey Aces are turned into US warplanes. First released on TBA. Super Monkey Skin The Super Monkey has a new evil appearance. First released on TBA. Monkey Apprentice Skin The Monkey Apprentice now looks like a sorcerer. First released on 10th May 2017. Banana Farm Skin Banana Farms now give sweets instead of bananas, and the upgrade patterns resemble those of the classic Farm's. The tree trunks are candy canes, the leaves are cotton candy and they have candy on them. More Bananas increases the size of the tree, Banana Plantation now has 4 smaller candy trees, Banana Republic is now a gingerbread house. Banana Reserach Facility has been recolored to be candy themed, the icon is changed to a big candy instead of a banana, the roof is made of chocolate and it gives boxes of candy instead of boxes of bananas. Monkey Bank's appearance is a candy shop, and Banana Investments Advisory turns into a chocolate castle. First released on TBA. Mortar Tower Skin The Mortar Tower becomes a fireworks launcher. The monkey itself wears a hard helmet instead of a military one, and the fireworks themselves change in color and appearance with every upgrade. The Big One maked the firework bigger and the monkey wears eye protection. Artillery Battery has three fireworks launching all at once and the monkey wears some headphones First released on TBA. Dartling Gun Skin The Dartling Gun skin gives a stand and goggles. First released on TBA. Monkey Engineer Skin The Monkey Engineer has turned into a scientist wearing a lab coat and nerdy goggles and has hair and a mustache. His nail gun is the only thing that changes colors when upgraded in the same scheme to the classic Engineer's helmets. Cleansing Foam's dispenser has some purple liquid on the dispenser which also turns the foam color from white to pruple. Bloon Trap is also shaped more round than sharp, resembling more of a smaller Spike Factory in shape, but it still collects bloons the same. Larger Service Area and Overclock add a weapon extender at the gun and also look the same in design, while Sprockets removes the extender, probably unintentional. The Sentry guns also change in appearance when the skins are active. First released on TBA. Heli-Pilot Skin The Heli-Pilot becomes a U.F.O. First released with the Area 52 map, in July 17th 2017. Monkey Sub Skin The Monkey Sub has an old-fashioned copper case. First released on TBA. Gallery Tower Skins in the customization section of the store BananaFarmSkin.png|The Banana Farm Skin in the customization section of the store. BombTowerSkin.png|The Bomb Tower Skin in the customization section of the store. BoomerangThrowerSkin.png|The Boomerang Thrower Skin in the customization section of the store. DartMonkeySkin.png|The Dart Monkey Skin in the customization section of the store. DartlingGunSkin.png|The Dartling Gun Skin in the customization section of the store. HeliPilotSkin.png|The Heli Pilot Skin in the customization section of the store. MonkeyAceSkin.png|The Monkey Ace Skin in the customization section of the store. MonkeyApprenticeSkin.png|The Monkey Apprentice Skin in the customization section of the store. MonkeyBuccaneerSkin.png|The Monkey Buccaneer Skin in the customization section of the store. MonkeyEngineerSkin.png|The Monkey Engineer Skin in the customization section of the store. MonkeySubSkin.png|The Monkey Sub Skin in the customization section of the store. MortarTowerSkin.png|The Mortar Tower Skin in the customization section of the store. NinjaMonkeySkin.png|The Ninja Monkey Skin in the customization section of the store. SniperMonkeySkin.png|The Sniper Monkey Skin in the customization section of the store. SuperMonkeySkin.png|The Super Monkey Skin in the customization section of the store. TackShooterSkin.png|The Tack Shooter Skin in the customization section of the store. Skin Promos Screen Shot 2017-11-11 at 3.22.52 pm.png|Bomb Skins promo skinninjasale.png|Ninja Skins promo Aceskins.png|Ace Skins promo boomerskins.png|Boomerang Skins promo Bananaskins.png|Banana Farm Skins promo heliskins.png|Heli Pilot Skins promo mortarskins.png|Mortar Skins promo superskins.png|Super Monkey Skins promo skintacksale.png|Tack Skins promo engiskins.png|Engineer Skins promo Screenshot 285.png|Free Festive Dart Monkey skins promo Screen Shot 2018-02-18 at 7.11.46 pm.png|Buccaneer Skins promo Other images Bazooka Dartling.png|Bazooka Dartling Skin image Festive Dart Monkey.png|Christmas Dart Skin image Mechanical Tack Shooter.png|Mechanical Tack Shooter skin image Tribal Boomer.png|Tribal Boomerang Monkey skin image Bomb Shooter military.png|Military Bomb skin image Hunter Sniper.png|Hunter Sniper skin image Navy Buccaneer.png|Navy Buccaneer skin image Candy Farm.png|Candy Farm skin image Trivia *Some skins, such as the Tack Shooter Skin, now have extra animations added to them. *The Dart Monkey was the first tower to get a skin, and also the first (and only) tower to get more than one skin. *So far, the Spike Factory, Ice Tower, Glue Gunner, Monkey Village, Bloonchipper and COBRA are the only towers that didn't get a skin. Category:Bloons TD Battles Mobile